1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a reversible-lid arrangement, and more particularly to a reversible-lid arrangement for a vehicular luggage box which is formed below a floor panel of a vehicular luggage space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional reversible-lid arrangement for a vehicular luggage box will be outlined with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7 of the accompanying drawings.
As is seen from FIG. 6, designated by numeral 10 is a luggage space, for example, of a station wagon type motor vehicle for stowing bulky items therein. The luggage space 10 is located behind a rear seat 12 of the motor vehicle. A luggage box 14 is disposed below a floor panel 16 of the luggage space 10 so as to stow therein a spare tire and/or other items. A lid member 18 for the luggage box 14 is provided on the floor panel 16. As will be clarified hereinafter, when the lid member 18 is closed in a manner to expose its right side 18a which constitutes a part of the floor panel 16, as illustrated. That is, the right side 18a of the lid member 18 is kept horizontal and level with upper horizontal surfaces of the other parts of the floor panel 16. The other parts of the floor panel comprise a front portion 16a and two side portions 16b thereof.
The front portion 16a of the floor panel 16 is formed at its rear end with two spaced depressions 20. The lid member 18 is connected at its front end portion to the depressions 20 by means of two hinge members 22, thereby allowing the lid member 18 to pivotally move. Each hinge member 22 comprises a first movable part 22a and a second fixed part (not shown) which are respectively formed on the lid member 18 and on the depression 20. For the purpose which will be clarified hereinafter, each hinge member 22 has a known structure (not shown), such that the lid member 18 is detached from the front portion 16a of the floor panel 16 by raising the lid member 18 in a certain predetermined direction at its certain predetermined angular position relative to the front portion 16a of the floor panel 16.
The lid member 18 is made of plastic or the like, and has a carpet 24 which is fixedly secured on its right side 18a and a tray 26 which is provided on its reverse side 18b (see FIG. 7). In fact, the tray 26 is formed by providing a raised rectangular edge 28 for the purpose of stowing thereon small-sized items. With this, during a drive of the motor vehicle, these items do not scatter on the floor panel 16. On the other hand, the right side 18a of the lid member 18 is exposed so as to provide the floor panel 16 with a larger flat surface area, thereby stowing thereon bulky items. Thus, the lid member 18 is turned upside down according to its use.
The operation for turning the lid member 18 upside down will be described in the following paragraphs. The description will be commenced with respect to the lid member 18 which is fully closed and in engagement with the front portion 16a of the floor panel 16 with exposed its right side.
First, the lid member 18 is raised in a manner to detach the lid member 16 from the front portion 16a of the floor panel 16, i.e. to detach the first movable part 22a of the hinge member 22 from the second fixed part 22b thereof. Then, it is turned upside down by hand in the luggage space 10 or, if necessary, outside the motor vehicle. Then, the first movable part 22a of the hinge member 22 is brought into engagement again with the second fixed part 22b thereof. With this, the lid member 18 becomes pivotally movable relative to the front portion 16a of the floor panel 16, and, when the lid member 18 is fully closed, its reverse side 18b is exposed. However, this operation for turning the lid member 18 upside down is troublesome and time-consuming.